The overall objective of the T32 Translational Vision Research Training at UCSD program is to train postdoctoral fellows to be become outstanding translational vision research scientists. The program builds on the exceptional training record of faculty from the University of California San Diego School of Medicine (ranked in the top 96th percentile for NIH Training grants) in general, and the Shiley Eye Institute in particular who have mentored scientists to translate basic science results into improved clinical care. Moreover, UCSD is highly collaborative with strong programmatic support for the translation of research from bench to bedside in areas such as genetics/proteomics, clinical research, bioengineering, ophthalmic imaging and image analysis, drug delivery, and biomedical informatics. The short-term objectives of the T32 Training Grant program are to provide 3 postdoctoral fellows with up to 2 years of training and instruction by mentors who direct NIH-funded laboratories. The program will provide a coordinated framework for the recruitment and training of postdoctoral fellows in two trainings tracks that focus on two of the Shiley Eye Institute faculty's core strengths, (1) clinical/human subjects research and (2) genomics/proteomics. Each Training Track has an integrated mentor group, with an outstanding track record in training full-time postdoctoral scientists, and National Eye Institute support for their research. Twenty faculty mentors representing 8 UCSD departments will participate in the program. The program includes faculty members from the Institute of Genomic Medicine, Public Health Institute and benefits from resources provided by the Clinical Translational Research Institute, Vision Research Center core grant, the UCSD Supercomputer Center. The multi-disciplinary research training experience includes didactic instruction appropriate to the area being studied, research experience with a lead mentor as well as professional development seminars, lectures and journal clubs in various disciplines. Instruction in research ethics and leadership, laboratory management, and grant writing will be required. To oversee the training program, solicit and review applications, and monitor/facilitate progress through each postdoctoral fellow's Individual Development Plan (IDP), the administrative structure of the training program includes a Program Director, Linda Zangwill, PhD, co-Director, Radha Ayyagari, PhD and an Executive Committee. In addition, an External Advisory Committee will provide independent evaluation of the training program. Every postdoctoral fellow in the T32 Translational Vision Research Training Program at UCSD will be expected to exit well prepared for a vision research career in academia or industry.